


To Place Oneself above Loyalty or Betrayal

by Oshun



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: write a story where the characters have to decide between loyalty or betrayal. Celebrimbor makes his choice at Nargothrond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Place Oneself above Loyalty or Betrayal

Only a child who understood nothing of the loss for our people of my great grandfather Finwë, I swore no oath. Yet, more than any of the staunchest supporters of Fëanáro, I understand the violence inherent in the theft of one’s heart’s dearest creation and the deep craft embodied in his greatest work. I admired the wisdom and shining soul of my beautiful cousin Finrod Felagund, but even he rashly made pledges that ruled out rational thought and the fulfillment of which turned into tragic folly. I am tired to my very bones of the seduction of pride, the ranting about betrayal, honor, and revenge. Abhorring the dusty taste of loss and the metallic flavor of death, I finally will refuse to follow my blinded father into his ignominious exile from these walls. I turn my back on their melodramas of political intrigue and dedicate my life to my art.


End file.
